the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 Aug 2017
23:34:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: Mendes Discord go meet Paris 23:34:46 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 23:34:46 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 23:35:10 CHAT South Ferry: I wish to meet Paris. 23:35:17 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Nekky do you wanna join the Discord server for this wiki? 23:35:47 CHAT Messenger Deception: i wanted to do one of those slideshows for the froth of my Colton Dixon wiki lik i have seen on many wikis and idk how 23:35:49 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/South_Ferry1 shouldn't this account be globalled for impersonation 23:36:00 CHAT South Ferry: Correct. 23:36:05 CHAT Nekky-chan: No thanks @Falco :) 23:36:14 CHAT South Ferry: First, 23:36:14 CHAT South Ferry: Mess will PM me. 23:36:16 CHAT South Ferry: Then, 23:36:20 CHAT South Ferry: I will teach her how to do a Slideshow. 23:36:24 CBOT SlendyBot: First, 23:36:27 CBOT SlendyBot: lag will go 23:36:39 CBOT SlendyBot: b away. 23:37:47 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 23:37:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have news! 23:38:20 CHAT South Ferry: http://prntscr.com/gayus8 23:38:20 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, what is the news. 23:38:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I found another Kpop girl group! :D 23:38:43 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 23:39:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. I killed chat. 23:39:29 CHAT South Ferry: What is; 23:39:34 CHAT South Ferry: Ah. 23:39:36 CHAT South Ferry: I see, 23:39:39 CHAT South Ferry: interestin'. 23:39:43 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Is it 2ne1? 23:39:44 CHAT South Ferry: First, listen to the group. 23:39:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BLACK PINK is the name. 23:39:57 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Heard of them 23:40:01 CHAT South Ferry: Then, you will listen to: 23:40:15 CHAT South Ferry: Kendrick Lamar - LOYALTY. FT. RIHANNA. 23:40:16 CHAT Messenger Deception: Pink does go best with Black 23:40:24 CHAT Messenger Deception: NO 23:40:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: South 23:40:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: noooo 23:40:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: bad South 23:40:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't like rap, South. 23:40:35 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: BLACKPINK is too much like 2ne1 IMO musicwise despite both being on the same label 23:40:38 CHAT South Ferry: Have you looked at the screenshot, 23:40:44 CHAT South Ferry: Messenger Deception? 23:40:59 CHAT Messenger Deception: yeah thanks 23:41:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me looks at screen-shot. 23:41:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh, her. 23:41:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://black-pink.wikia.com/wiki/Ros%C3%A9/Gallery That's beautiful. :D 23:41:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: "Oh, her" wth that's a way to address your sister smh 23:41:39 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 23:42:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I've listened to them last night. Pretty cool indeed. 23:42:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: test 23:43:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: how do they get a slideshow on the froth page? 23:44:04 CHAT South Ferry: They use the slideshow button on the front page, simply. 23:44:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: First, 23:44:04 CHAT South Ferry: Set it up, put it in. 23:44:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: we will find Q. 23:44:04 CHAT South Ferry: !seen Qstlijku 23:44:33 CBOT SlendyBot: South Ferry: I last saw Qstlijku 3 days, 2 hours, 29 minutes, and 55 seconds ago. 23:44:34 CHAT South Ferry: He gone 23:44:34 CHAT Nekky-chan: I gonna go now o/ 23:44:34 CHAT South Ferry: Farewell. 23:44:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Nekky. (wave) 23:44:36 CHAT Mendes2: o/ nekky 23:44:37 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye 23:44:42 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: bye 23:44:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I wasn't shocked at all that Slendy worked for Nekky. Lol. 23:49:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://black-pink.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lisa_Debut_4.jpg Hot. 23:50:52 CHAT South Ferry: We'll add that to the list. 23:51:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What list? 23:51:32 JOIN Poedameron146 has joined Team Demon Light. 23:52:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: http://prntscr.com/gayze4 23:52:29 CHAT Poedameron146: hi 23:53:30 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Poe you missed it 23:53:31 CHAT South Ferry: First, 23:53:31 CHAT South Ferry: Invite me to the dm. 23:53:31 CHAT Poedameron146: ? 23:54:32 CBOT SlendyBot: An error occurred. Reverting logs to a non-broken state... 23:55:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !restart 23:55:52 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 23:56:34 CHAT South Ferry: Sad, sad, sad. 23:56:36 CHAT South Ferry: First, 23:57:30 CHAT South Ferry: I see Korra has the proof. 00:00:12 CHAT South Ferry: Yes, discussin 00:04:48 CHAT South Ferry: Why are you contactin 00:06:25 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:19 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:08:17 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:14:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because, South, I reported you. :P 00:16:30 CHAT South Ferry: O Devilish Devilish Korra 00:16:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:17:06 JOIN Hopeydopeyloveslife has joined Team Demon Light. 00:17:32 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:17:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (wave) 00:18:03 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: hi 00:18:16 CHAT Mendes2: o/ 00:18:32 CHAT South Ferry: o/ 00:22:37 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: thats good 00:35:20 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: KORRA 00:36:12 CHAT NeoBranwen711: one day a male user will join and korra will say their name in all caps 00:36:13 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:37:08 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:39:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 00:39:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 00:39:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wrong, Mendes. 00:39:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I meant Neo. 00:40:51 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: THAT'S IT EVERYONE RANDOMLY SING A SONG TIME FOR NO GOOD REAOSN 00:44:09 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: I swear to God if someone doesn't say something soon I will start typing the lyrics to the Markiplier rap 00:44:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm lagging! 00:45:08 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: GOD DAMNIT!!! 00:45:34 CHAT Mendes2: do it 00:46:22 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kuq2fuK8bOg 00:46:39 CHAT Mendes2: that's linking the video :| 00:46:44 CHAT Mendes2: one of them, at least 00:46:59 CHAT Mendes2: too bad it isn't the lyrics video or the live version 00:48:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mendes, add me back. :| 00:49:11 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: You've shocked, you've scared, you've surprised! CHAT Just take us along for the ride! CHAT When you laugh we laugh CHAT And we've cried with you! CHAT When you crap your pants CHAT You know we do too! CHAT You're the man who's leading CHAT All of us down a dangerous road! CHAT Remember when you start screaming! CHAT That you will never scream alone! 00:49:30 CHAT Mendes2: sat already did 00:49:45 CHAT Mendes2: like a long time ago 00:49:54 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: No walls of text @Amanda 00:51:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: B is for ban so donmy wiki CHAT you don't own it, you're not even a crat anymore 03:07:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK. @Mendes 03:08:03 CHAT Mendes2: is it lag? 03:08:35 CHAT Mendes2: because i think i could move it 03:08:38 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Arch 03:08:39 CHAT South Ferry: I agree. 03:08:48 CHAT Cadethefrogger: you better stop with the salt to me 03:08:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gb0iui 03:08:58 CHAT Cadethefrogger: im in no condition for any salt 03:09:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Cade, respect the admins here. 03:09:10 CHAT Mendes2: lol nice 03:09:13 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I know 03:09:15 CHAT Cadethefrogger: im sorry 03:09:24 CHAT Cadethefrogger: i don't want any salt right now 03:09:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me prepares to get blocked at CC. 03:09:31 CHAT Cadethefrogger: i say my wiki, 03:09:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I fucked up. 03:09:37 CHAT Cadethefrogger: what? 03:09:37 CHAT South Ferry: So, 03:09:39 CHAT South Ferry: Korra is 03:09:43 CHAT South Ferry: a TROLL? 03:09:44 CHAT South Ferry: Or 03:09:45 CHAT South Ferry: a VANDAL? 03:09:45 CHAT South Ferry: or 03:09:46 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: bum bum baaaaaaa 03:09:47 CHAT Mendes2: i would just ask brick to move it 03:09:50 CHAT South Ferry: a DRAMA STARTER? 03:09:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: i might have to prepare for that too. 03:09:56 CHAT Mendes2: he is online, after all 03:10:03 CHAT Cadethefrogger: korra 03:10:07 CHAT Cadethefrogger: wtc did you do.. 03:10:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, it was an accident, but no telling how the CC admins will take it @South 03:10:29 CHAT South Ferry: It depends on the admin. 03:10:32 CHAT South Ferry: Seems on CC chat, 03:10:35 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: just @cccrew in WC discord 03:10:37 CHAT South Ferry: the tone and rule set is different, 03:10:39 CHAT South Ferry: per each admin. 03:10:49 CHAT South Ferry: It is what I have noticed. 03:11:12 CHAT Mendes2: that's why i think you should tell brick 03:11:13 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Korea what happend?! 03:11:15 CHAT Mendes2: he's housekeeping atm 03:11:24 CHAT Cadethefrogger: dangit auto correct 03:11:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I got it. 03:11:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I DMed Pyro. 03:11:40 CHAT Cadethefrogger: What is dm 03:11:51 CHAT South Ferry: Ah. 03:11:54 CHAT South Ferry: Why not DM 03:11:57 CHAT South Ferry: Jr mime, 03:12:03 CHAT South Ferry: and wait for his response for later. 03:12:04 CHAT South Ferry: :) 03:12:27 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Sorry Korea, 03:12:29 CHAT Cadethefrogger: omg 03:12:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Cuz Pyro is my friend. 03:12:37 CHAT Cadethefrogger: auto correct sux 03:12:44 CHAT Cadethefrogger: what is dm 03:12:47 CHAT South Ferry: I would have pmed Jr Mime, if I were you. 03:12:52 CHAT South Ferry: DM- 03:12:54 CHAT South Ferry: direct message. 03:12:58 CHAT South Ferry: Used on discord and twitter, 03:13:01 CHAT South Ferry: and other sites. 03:13:04 CHAT South Ferry: It is a variation of PM. 03:13:09 CHAT Cadethefrogger: So he died someone, 03:13:18 CHAT Cadethefrogger: land is gonna get globally blocked for it? 03:13:20 CHAT Cadethefrogger: wut 03:13:27 CHAT South Ferry: ??????????????? 03:13:32 CHAT Mendes2: rip english 03:13:39 CHAT South Ferry: So, 03:13:40 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Omg 03:13:44 CHAT Apple lover 543: English sucks 03:13:44 CHAT South Ferry: Land is a troll. 03:13:45 CHAT Cadethefrogger: auto correct 03:13:47 CHAT South Ferry: English -- 03:13:50 CHAT South Ferry: a good language. 03:13:55 CHAT Cadethefrogger: gtg 03:14:06 CHAT Apple lover 543: Engish too fucking hard to understand 03:14:12 CHAT Apple lover 543: Bye Cade 03:14:25 CHAT Mendes2: english sux, becos i be gud at it 03:14:41 CHAT South Ferry: First, Belle will continue to study English. 03:14:44 CHAT Apple lover 543: Nope 03:14:52 CHAT Mendes2: no 03:14:56 CHAT Apple lover 543: That isn't happening 03:15:07 CHAT Mendes2: First, South will learn the concept of other languages. 03:15:07 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:15:15 CHAT Apple lover 543: Omg you don't know how hard I started to laugh 03:15:27 CHAT South Ferry: Of course I understand the concept, 03:15:30 CHAT South Ferry: as I study Spanish. 03:15:35 CHAT South Ferry: And latin once before, 03:15:39 CHAT South Ferry: though i forgot alot of it. 03:15:57 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:16:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Thank god for PyroNacht. 03:16:15 CHAT Apple lover 543: I will study any other language exept engish 03:16:16 CHAT South Ferry: Thank god for Jr Mime. 03:16:22 CHAT South Ferry: Sad, Belle. 03:16:24 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:16:24 CHAT Mendes2: i should send that to pyro, korra 03:16:27 CHAT Apple lover 543: XD 03:16:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jr Mime didn't do anything though!!!!!! 03:16:35 CHAT South Ferry: ;Jr Mime, a good man, 03:16:41 CHAT South Ferry: who would have helped you better. 03:16:44 CHAT South Ferry: :) 03:16:45 CHAT Apple lover 543: Omg I love this song peace 03:16:53 CHAT South Ferry: Belle dreams of Peace, I see. 03:17:51 JOIN Buggy20345 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:18:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: the real JCOB MURPHY 03:18:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *JACOB* 03:18:05 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Who's Buggy? 03:18:08 CHAT Mendes2: yes 03:18:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah, it was JMurph 03:18:11 CHAT C.Syde65: I think so. 03:18:13 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: my freind 03:18:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Were you there when he was? 03:18:20 CHAT Mendes2: he was there um... 17 hours ago 03:18:24 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: thats whoo buggy is 03:18:25 CHAT Mendes2: right? 03:18:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jacob Murph = JMurph @Syde 03:19:06 CHAT South Ferry: Are you sure it was Jacob Murphy? 03:19:09 CHAT South Ferry: Was it confirmed? 03:19:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, 03:19:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They did an IP check. Mist was telling us about it. 03:19:32 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, I remember it being that. 03:19:36 CHAT South Ferry: Did they say which account the IP check matched? 03:19:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They at first thought it was an impersonator, but an IP check revealed it was the real JMurph 03:19:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What all did he do, Syde? 03:19:54 CHAT Mendes2: someone isn't answering their PMs on CC >:( 03:20:02 CHAT South Ferry: It's fine. 03:20:06 CHAT C.Syde65: He didn't actually do much. 03:20:24 CHAT Apple lover 543: It's funny how many pings I'm being pinged 03:20:26 CHAT South Ferry: Seems OldAnarchy hasn't attacked much. 03:20:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They banned him before he did anything. Lol. 03:20:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, West was on CC 2 days ago. 03:20:52 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: what are you guys talking about 03:21:01 CHAT South Ferry: OldAnarchy seems to be in the rest period. 03:21:05 CHAT South Ferry: He will be back soon. 03:21:52 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Yes it is 03:22:09 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: who is he 03:22:10 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: ? 03:22:17 CHAT South Ferry: Jacob Murphy is an interesting man. 03:22:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A troll. @Hopey 03:22:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A major troll 03:22:26 CHAT South Ferry: A troubled man, he is a 17 year old from Texas. 03:22:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 18 03:22:38 CHAT South Ferry: He has done some trolling from time to time. 03:22:53 CHAT South Ferry: He once ruined an individual's mental state, according to my sources. 03:23:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 1000 accounts = He has done some trolling from time to time. 03:23:04 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: oh hell thats bad if hes a troll and does that mean we should ban him 03:23:11 CHAT Apple lover 543: More like a perra 03:23:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: we did 03:23:14 CHAT South Ferry: He is currently blocked, 03:23:21 CHAT South Ferry: and a filter is placed on the name "JMurph". 03:23:35 CHAT South Ferry: Any account with the name JMurph is given an indefinite global block. 03:23:37 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: can that stop him 03:23:43 CHAT South Ferry: It stops him for some time, 03:23:46 CHAT South Ferry: But he will return later. 03:23:50 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: >1000 accounts CHAT does even do anything in real life 03:23:51 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: ok thats good 03:23:51 CHAT South Ferry: His attacks are uncommon , 03:23:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TBH, nothing stops him. 03:24:01 CHAT Apple lover 543: And he's a culo 03:24:02 CHAT South Ferry: while another user, WestHeater does the majority of the attacks. 03:24:05 CHAT South Ferry: jacob remains on discord, 03:24:12 CHAT South Ferry: Where he is usually invited to Mess' DMs, 03:24:13 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: :o 03:24:15 CHAT South Ferry: or gore spams. 03:24:32 CHAT Apple lover 543: Ew ew no gore 03:24:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's a nutcase. 03:24:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The nut loves gore spamming. 03:24:44 CHAT Apple lover 543: God knows I can't handle gore anymore 03:24:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You have to be sick in the head to spam gore. 03:24:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr, Belle. 03:24:55 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: dont you like gore @apple lover' 03:25:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf? 03:25:10 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: cause i dont 03:25:31 JOIN Hopeydopeyloveslife has joined Team Demon Light. 03:26:20 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: then why is there spam gore 03:26:33 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: "morty 20 people try and kill me a week and i end up getting high with half of them" 03:26:37 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 03:26:42 CHAT South Ferry: Interesting, AWM. 03:26:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because Trolls gore spam. 03:27:00 CHAT South Ferry: You may also find gore in screamers and some deep web video games. 03:27:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 22:15, August 20, 2017 PyroNacht (wall | contribs) moved page Admin Support talk:The Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Wiki to Adoption:The Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Wiki (3) without leaving a redirect (Fixing) (revert) CHAT ◾22:01, August 20, 2017 TheKorraFanatic (wall | contribs) moved page Adoption:Enter wiki name here - Ben9000: Aaaah real monsters wiki to Admin Support talk:The Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Wiki (revert) CHAT Thank God for PyroNacht 03:27:05 CHAT Apple lover 543: Fuck 03:27:11 CHAT Apple lover 543: Brb 03:27:12 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: wow 03:27:23 CHAT Apple lover 543: And if I'm not then virus 03:27:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 03:27:36 CHAT South Ferry: Where did you acquire this alleged malware? 03:27:52 CHAT South Ferry: I hope that you have a malware protection program, 03:27:55 CHAT South Ferry: Such as norton antivirus. 03:28:01 CHAT South Ferry: Or perhaps McAffe. 03:28:08 CHAT South Ferry: Windows Defender is good too. 03:30:46 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, 03:30:49 CHAT South Ferry: Poedameron. 03:30:51 CHAT Poedameron146: hi 03:30:52 CHAT South Ferry: !test 03:30:53 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 03:30:55 CHAT South Ferry: !log 03:30:58 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 03:31:03 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 29 messages logged. 03:32:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have more good wikis to link, but I am saving y'alls' sanity. 03:33:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fuck! I missed Mist on CC. 03:33:12 CHAT South Ferry: What are so bad about these Wikis? 03:33:20 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: That means the wikis are K-Pop themed 03:33:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I almost typed "Fuck! I missed Mist on CC." on CC by accident. O_O 03:34:27 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: oops tho 03:34:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why. Do. I. Keep. Fucking. Up. Tonight? 03:35:24 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: your proberly tired 03:35:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am. 03:35:58 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: then maybe go to bed might help 03:36:13 CHAT South Ferry: I agree. 03:36:13 CHAT South Ferry: First, 03:36:16 CHAT South Ferry: You and Mess will go to bed. 03:36:16 CHAT South Ferry: Then, 03:36:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3077792021012969774/r/3080225657150667102 03:36:20 CHAT South Ferry: Go to a coffee shop and meet some friends; 03:36:26 CHAT South Ferry: in the morning. 03:36:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >Go to a coffee shop 03:37:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Have you been to Louisiana? 03:37:12 CHAT South Ferry: Ah... 03:37:18 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:37:22 CHAT Mendes2: o/ belle 03:37:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE 03:37:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me tackle hugs. 03:37:35 CHAT Apple lover 543: Okay I'm.good 03:37:36 CHAT Apple lover 543: /me hugs back 03:37:36 CHAT South Ferry: Looks like SFNN is staying, as nobody is wishin' for it. 03:37:39 CHAT South Ferry: Well 03:37:47 CHAT South Ferry: Nobody is wishin for the 03:37:49 CHAT South Ferry: DI. 03:37:53 CHAT South Ferry: O Damned Jacob Murph. 03:38:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I accidently clicked off. 03:38:39 CHAT Buggy20345: oops 03:38:54 JOIN Poedameron146 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:39:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, can you link that wiki I linked? I clicked off it too by accident. 03:39:10 CHAT Mendes2: w:c:sfsn 03:39:18 CHAT Mendes2: nope 03:39:28 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3077792021012969774/r/3080225657150667102 CHAT this one 03:39:29 CHAT Mendes2: w:c:snsd 03:39:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That was Discussions, Hopey. 03:40:30 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: sfnn? 03:40:38 CHAT Poedameron146: /me is worried 03:40:40 CHAT South Ferry: South ferry news network. 03:40:40 CHAT South Ferry: Why 03:40:43 CHAT South Ferry: Are you worried? 03:40:44 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: ok was confused 03:41:36 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: ok 03:41:39 CHAT Poedameron146: its ok 03:43:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: ok Peo stop trying to get attention all the time 03:43:43 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: lol 03:44:08 CHAT South Ferry: One possible idea is keeping the news in sfnn, and having community messages having everything you need for getting started, 03:44:14 CHAT South Ferry: Or perhaps, 03:44:16 CHAT South Ferry: the reverse. 03:44:18 CHAT Messenger Deception: the whole time she;s on she is begging for PMs and acting out on main 03:44:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://snsd.wikia.com/wiki/F(x) What the fuck does that have to do with this wiki? 03:45:10 CHAT Messenger Deception: South I knew this girl for 5 months this is all she does even on CC 03:45:12 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: F(x) is a different group entirely 03:45:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 03:45:12 CHAT South Ferry: Sad, Mess 03:45:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Mess 03:45:19 CHAT South Ferry: F(x), that shit sounds like algebra 1 03:45:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ik that, Falco. 03:45:29 CHAT South Ferry: I put f(x) in my graphing calculator 03:45:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Soooooooooooo, I was wondering why is on that wiki 03:45:52 CHAT South Ferry: F(x) = 3^x, an exponential function 03:45:55 CHAT South Ferry: First 03:45:57 CHAT South Ferry: contact the admins 03:46:48 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: bye guys ill be back later 03:46:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, 03:47:23 CHAT South Ferry: Farewell. 03:47:23 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Cya Hopey 03:47:27 CHAT South Ferry: First, I propose some brand new rules, to simply stop people from "annoyin' the chat": 03:47:31 CHAT South Ferry: Begging for PMs, 03:47:37 CHAT Buggy20345: bye guys be back later 03:47:42 CHAT South Ferry: Advertisin 03:47:42 CHAT South Ferry: farewell 03:48:07 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:49:19 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @South you mean advertising 03:49:34 CHAT South Ferry: Yeeeeeeeeee 03:49:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I will mark that page for deletion (Even though I can't delete it) 03:49:58 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Yeah 03:50:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WAIT 03:50:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is F(x) hot as well? 03:50:21 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Yes 03:50:42 CHAT Messenger Deception: Buggy20345 ? 03:50:42 CHAT South Ferry: why'd they name the group f(x) 03:50:42 CHAT South Ferry: Is it like a metaphor or somethin 03:50:45 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: 4MINUTE is also hot @Korra 03:50:58 CHAT Mendes2: korra, your favorite admin is on CC (aiihuan) 03:51:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 03:51:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 03:51:28 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 03:51:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: South the admins have been active since 2016 03:51:36 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 36 messages logged. 03:51:49 CHAT Messenger Deception: haven;t* 03:52:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/94/4minute_at_MTV-DAUM_Music_Fest.jpg 03:52:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me is dead. 03:52:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me goes to Taco afterlife 03:54:25 CHAT Messenger Deception: yay 03:55:34 CHAT South Ferry: Ah. 03:55:36 CHAT South Ferry: "TheKorraFanatic is dead". "yay" 03:55:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sounds like something West would cheer. 03:57:18 CHAT Messenger Deception: lol 03:57:30 JOIN Xtreme Factor has joined Team Demon Light. 03:57:46 CHAT Xtreme Factor: hi 03:57:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLLE 03:57:57 CHAT Apple lover 543: Who's that? 03:58:01 CHAT Apple lover 543: Hai 03:58:08 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 03:58:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me tackle hugs Belle. 03:58:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Xtreme Factor. 03:58:13 CHAT Apple lover 543: Hi mess 03:58:22 CHAT Apple lover 543: /me hugs back 03:58:24 CHAT Xtreme Factor: gary freaking oak invited me here 03:58:25 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome. 03:58:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle spammed my Discord Dm. 03:58:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: With horrible pictures. :( 03:58:45 CHAT Apple lover 543: How 03:58:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You know. :( 03:58:54 CHAT Apple lover 543: /me GASP 03:59:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :( 03:59:17 CHAT Apple lover 543: They were fine af and you know it 03:59:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :( 03:59:42 CHAT Xtreme Factor: maybe u wont believe it but i`m related to dora chan. U can ask it to harley 16,outlaw,peter and many more guys 03:59:48 CHAT Apple lover 543: Mess would.love one of them 03:59:54 CHAT South Ferry: Interestin'. 04:00:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hmmm. 04:00:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I smell a sock. 04:00:13 CHAT Apple lover 543: I loved them.both 04:00:26 CHAT Xtreme Factor: plzz belive me i`m not a sock 04:00:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle, no! ;( 04:00:27 CHAT Apple lover 543: Same 04:00:27 CHAT Xtreme Factor: plzz 04:00:30 CHAT South Ferry: He is not a sockpuppet. 04:01:12 CHAT Apple lover 543: XD 04:01:38 CHAT South Ferry: Most likely, 04:01:42 CHAT Messenger Deception: SHOW ME WOMAN NOW I WANNA SEE IT 04:01:45 CHAT South Ferry: It was because you said "I smell sock." 04:01:51 CHAT South Ferry: I'll contact my source.s 04:01:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: For being new to FANDOM, he knew what a "sock" was. 04:01:56 CHAT South Ferry: See if we can confirm it. 04:02:11 CHAT Messenger Deception: South shh 04:02:22 CHAT Mendes2: it was the renamed account of um... 04:02:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: ? 04:02:32 CHAT South Ferry: According to my sources, 04:02:32 CHAT South Ferry: It seems he previously edited here. 04:02:43 CHAT South Ferry: Messenger messaged him, 04:02:44 CHAT South Ferry: and allegedly said, 04:02:48 CHAT South Ferry: "Um who are you". 04:02:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: he is a sock and he badged edited 04:02:57 CHAT Messenger Deception: O.O 04:03:05 CHAT South Ferry: My sources detect minor edit-farming.. 04:03:49 CHAT South Ferry: He contacted a bureaucrat; 04:03:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who are your 'sources'? 04:03:49 CHAT South Ferry: found here http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4044. 04:04:09 CHAT Messenger Deception: THAT IS WHO THAT IS 04:04:19 CHAT South Ferry: My sources are classified. 04:04:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Xtreme Factor was Dora. 04:04:22 CHAT South Ferry: ireally can being related to someone be a reason to be blocked. im not a sockpuppet. may tell this to other users and staff members. 04:04:23 CHAT South Ferry: Was what was stated. 04:04:53 CHAT Messenger Deception: South shush 04:05:44 CHAT South Ferry: My sources will be investigating the TDL Vandal tommorow. 04:06:17 CHAT Mendes2: 14:23, 17 August 2017 Semanticdrifter (wall | contribs) renameuser (The user "Xtreme Dora Chan" has been renamed to "Xtreme Factor".) 04:06:22 CHAT Mendes2: source enough? 04:06:39 CHAT South Ferry: Good, this will be forwarded to my sources. 04:06:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^^^^^ 04:06:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: LOOK 04:06:52 CHAT Mendes2: they're complaining about in on CC btw 04:06:52 CHAT South Ferry: Now we can focus on finding who the TDL Vandal is. 04:08:45 CHAT Apple lover 543: I'm laughing my ass of cause of mess 04:09:22 CHAT South Ferry: VegitoBlackSS4R CHAT Kiss my balls homo 04:10:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South. 04:11:36 CHAT Apple lover 543: Wtf 04:12:00 CHAT Apple lover 543: Ummmm chat is ummm bye 04:12:45 CHAT South Ferry: Shieeeet, I fucked up again 04:12:50 CHAT South Ferry: I was tryna do a Q, and bfailed. 04:12:56 CHAT South Ferry: eh, 04:12:57 CHAT South Ferry: it'll be okay 04:15:47 CHAT South Ferry: weird 04:20:44 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 2016 04 23